Emoji Story
''Emoji Story ''is a 2020 American computer-animated comedy film produced by Pixar Animation Studios for Walt Disney Pictures. It is directed by Josh Cooley from a screenplay by Stephany Folsom; the two also conceived the story alongside Pete Docter, Andrew Stanton (who had co-written the four Toy Story films), Valerie LaPointe, and Martin Hynes. The film stars the voices of Anna Faris, Billy West, Maya Rudolph, Annie Potts, Tara Strong, Erica Lindbeck, Fryda Wolff, Kyle Hebert, Griffin Puatu, Christana Vee, Tyler Shamy, Jennifer Hale, Kate Higgins, Robbie Daymond, Alex Cazares, Tony Hale, Keegan-Michael Key, Jordan Peele, Christina Hendricks, Keanu Reeves, Ally Maki, and Tress MacNeille. The film follows Jailbreak and her group being introduced to Forky, a spork that has been made into a toy and must have to embark on a road trip adventure when Forky insists that he's not a toy. The film will be dedicated to R. Lee Ermey, who died in 2018. ''Emoji Story ''will be released in the United States on June 12, 2020 by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures in RealD 3D, Dolby Cinema, IMAX and IMAX 3D. Plot Jailbreak has always been confident about her place in the world and that her priority is taking care of her kid. But when someone adds a reluctant new toy called "Forky" to the group, a road trip adventure alongside old and new friends will show Jailbreak how big the world can be for a toy. Along the way, Jailbreak is reunited with an old best friend of hers, Bo Peep. Cast * Anna Faris as Jailbreak * Billy West as Gene * Maya Rudolph as Smiler * Tara Strong as Mona * Erica Lindbeck as Ashley * Fryda Wolff as Penny * Kyle Hebert as Dribble/Dr. Crygor * Griffin Puatu as Spitz * Christana Vee as 5-Volt * Tyler Shamy as Red * Jennifer Hale as Kat * Kate Higgins as Ana * Robbie Daymond as Young Cricket/Orbulon/Mike * Alex Cazares as Lulu * Annie Potts as Bo Peep * Tony Hale as Forky * Keegan-Michael Key as Ducky * Jordan Peele as Bunny * Christina Hendricks as Gabby Gabby * Keanu Reeves as Duke Caboom * Ally Maki as Giggle McDimples * Tress MacNeille as Petunia/Madame Blueberry Release Emoji Story will release on June 12, 2020 in the United States by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures in RealD 3D, Dolby Cinema, IMAX and IMAX 3D. Due to the popularity and preference of IMAX in 2D (as opposed to 3D) among filmgoers in North America, the film will be shown in IMAX theaters in only 2D in Canada, United States, United Kingdom and Australia, but will be screened in 3D formats in international markets. Category:Films Category:Animated films Category:Upcoming films Category:2020 Category:2020 films Category:Movies Category:Theatrical Movies Category:American animated films Category:American films Category:Computer-Animated Category:Comedy Category:American comedy films Category:Animated comedy films Category:Comedy Films Category:Upcoming Category:CGI movies Category:Disney films Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:Disney movies Category:20th Century Fox Category:Pixar Category:Pixar films Category:Pixar films with female leads Category:Pixar movies Category:Pixar movies with female leads Category:Disney and Pixar Category:Blue Sky Studios Category:Spin-Offs Category:Film spin-offs Category:Films about toys